


La Ley

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Jealousy Bucky, Licking, M/M, Marcando Território, Novios celosos, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony No
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: A veces Bucky no entiende las cosas como deberia ser ... ¿O las entiende perfectamente?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Quill/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 18





	La Ley

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de mis Serie MLBLittleStories :'D   
> Intento que sean pequeñas pero parece que me voy como gorda en tobogan.
> 
> Comentarios, sugerencias y quejas, son bien recibidas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Quienes habían estado haciendo algo, lo dejaron de lado para poner toda su atención en la escena frente a ellos.

Bucky había entrado de lo mas normal a la Sala principal y su objetivo inicial fueron sus preciadas ciruelas, situadas en un gran tazón por parte del Doctor Banner, en la barra de la cocina.

Sam y Clint se habían unido al instante con sus típicas bromas y juegos molestos con el soldado, y este suele ignorarlos o intentar seguir su juego.

Pero esta vez no.

En cuanto giro su mirada a los sillones individuales, todo se congelo para él. Las voces de Falcon y Hawkeye quedaron en un plano muy lejano, la ciruela que estaba por comer fue olvidada de nuevo en el tazón y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a dirigir su presencia a los sillones.

Para Sam no paso desapercibida la actitud de repente, por lo que cuando vio la dirección en donde se dirigía el amigo de Steve, comprendió todo.

El doctor Banner estaba en compañía de el Dios del Trueno, muy juntos. Prácticamente, Thor estaba encima del hombre más bajo, con uno de sus anchos brazos adornando el cuello y los hombros del científico, mientras que Bruce sostenía una StarkPad frente a ellos.

Barton les hizo una seña a todos quienes estaban presentes para ver la escena.

Natasha que estaba con Steve discutiendo acerca de una nueva rutina de entrenamiento para los más jóvenes, lo obligo a prestar atención.

Tony estaba recostado en un sillón mas grande revisando las mejoras de su armadura en otra de sus StarkPad, pero fue sacado de su concentración por un cojín arrojado, cortesía de Clint.

Peter estaba junto a Harley, Quill y Cassie frente al televisor enorme jugando. Pero pausaron el juego al captar las señas de Clint.

Quedaron con la boca abierta cuando El Soldado del Invierno se planto frente a sus objetivos y con su brazo de metal empujo a Thor, alejándolo del lugar donde estaba, y sin dudar, tomo el rostro del científico con su otra mano y le dio una gran lamida a todo el perfil izquierdo, después le giro e hizo lo mismo con el perfil derecho.

Bruce se congelo en su lugar cuando escucho las palabras “Mio” salir de la boca del soldado dirigidas para El Dios, mientras que el StarkPad que sostenía, termino en el suelo.

Thor no tenia idea de que responder, estaba igual de impresionado que los demás.

̶ Barnes ¿Se puede saber que carajo estas haciendo? ̶ Stark fue el primero en reaccionar.

̶ Dejando las cosas en claro.

̶ ¿Qué cosas? ̶ La espía estaba más serena que sus demás amigos, ya sospechaba cosas y sabia que era cuestión de tiempo.

̶ Que Bruce es mío ̶ Le dio una mirada seria y molesta al asgardiano, quien inmediatamente alzo sus brazos en señal de que no tenia ese tipo de intenciones con el doctor.

̶ ¿Y contaminarlo con tus gérmenes es lo más normal para dejarlo en claro? ̶ pregunto Sam.

̶ No sabemos si estas vacunado, puede darle rabia ̶ Se burlo Clint, quien inmediatamente se calló al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja.

̶ Barton tiene razón.

̶ Tony …. ̶ Steve también tenía que regañar alguien.

̶ Es la ley ̶ Respondió el soldado

A Steve esa respuesta le dejo mas confundido. ̶ ¿De que estas, Buck?

̶ Parker lo dijo ̶ El chico araña paso a ser el centro de atención, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. ̶ “Si lo lames, es tuyo. Es la Ley”.

Peter paso a verse mucho mas rojo que el cabello de Natasha.

A su lado, Harley tenia los ojos cerrados, enojado y tenía la intención de arrojarle el control a su novio. Cassie simplemente comenzó a reírse.

̶ ¿Me puedes explicar, Peter? ̶ Cuestiono el castaño al más joven.

̶ Bueno … Es difícil … de explicar … Yo … Harley …. Es decir … ̶ Había comenzado a balbucear, sabia que en cuanto le dijera a Tony la situación en la que estaba con Harley cuando dijo eso, lo mandaría castigado a la casa de su tía. 

Pero su novio era todo lo contrario a él, no le importaba decir las cosas directas y sin tacto. ̶ A Peter se le salió decir eso cuando estábamos en el gimnasio en la madrugada.

Natasha comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa juguetona, sabiendo a donde iba todo, mientras que su esposo estaba muriéndose de risa.

̶ ¡Barton! ¿Te puedes callar? ̶ Tony sospechaba de algo, pero tenia la leve esperanza de que su mente mal pensara todo. ̶ Y ustedes … ̶ Señalo a los dos adolescentes. ̶ ¿Se puede saber que hacían en el gimnasio en la madrugada?

Peter ya parecía querer echar humo por las orejas, pero decidió que estar tras la espalda de Thor era mucho mas seguro que en cualquier lugar donde Tony pudiese tenerlo como blanco.

̶ ¡Y ese es el Hombre Araña! ̶ Dijo divertida la pequeña Lang.

Harley suspiro cansado, no sabia por que tanto alboroto y miedo por decir la verdad. ̶ Es divertido tener sexo ahí. ̶ Explico de lo mas normal. ̶ Peter dijo eso cuando estaba de rodillas hac-

̶ ¡Suficiente! ̶ Corto la explicación el millonario. ̶ Ustedes y yo tendremos una plática más tarde.

̶ ¿Después de que dejes en claro que el trasero de Steve es tuyo? ̶ Pregunto Natasha, sabiendo que el castaño estaba tan enojado que no se daría cuenta.

̶ Exacto

̶ ¡Tony! ̶ Aunque Steve no estaba enojado, pero si hacia competencia contra el cabello de Natasha y la vergüenza de Peter.

̶ Natasha ̶ Tony capto la pregunta segundos después. ̶ ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

̶ Es divertido.

̶ ¿Y tu que estabas haciendo a esas horas por el gimnasio, Barnes? ̶ Cuestiono Sam.

Bruce también se uniría a la competencia entre Steve, Peter y el Cabello de Nat.

Bucky se dio cuenta de a donde iba la pregunta. ̶ No es de tu incumbencia.

̶ No sabía que eso hacían en la tierra para dejar en claro que una persona es tu pareja ̶ Comento el Dios del Trueno.

̶ No, Thor ̶ Contesto Quill, intentando que a su rubio y torpe novio no se le metiera esa idea a la cabeza. ̶ Eso no s-

̶ Por supuesto, Thor ̶ Natasha interrumpió al Guardian, sabiendo los alcances de su amigo asgardiano. ̶ Es muy normal hacer eso.

̶ Natasha lamio mi asombroso pecho una vez cuando nos topamos con su hermana menor y se fijo en mi ̶ Clint no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestar.

̶ Ya veo ̶ Thor comenzó a ver seriamente a su novio, de pies a cabeza. ̶ Andando, es hora de dejar en claro a la Hormiga que tienes pareja ̶ Ordeno dirigiéndose a la salida.

̶ ¿Hablas en serio? ̶ Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue una mirada molesta del dios. ̶ No puede ser ̶ Y fue tras el rubio.

̶ Stark ¿Sabias que cierto Rey Wakandiano tiene interés en tu esposo? ̶ Soltó la espía, sabiendo lo que iba a provocar.

̶ ¿Disculpa?

̶ ¡No es cierto! ̶ Steve entro en pánico, sabe que tener a un Tony celoso y una idea estúpida, es peligroso.

̶ Si, vino hace dos semanas a invitarlo a su palacio.

̶ Ya sabes, mostrarle … Los tesoros del país ̶ Y ahí estaba Barton siguiendo de nuevo el juego.

Tony se giro a Steve, molesto. ̶ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

El rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso, intentando no demostrarlo se puso de pie y camino a la salida. ̶ Se como te pones, exageras todo.

̶ Rogers ¿A dónde vas?

̶ A mi habitación

̶ No, en este momento nos vamos a Wakanda ̶ El genio adelanto sus pasos a su esposo, cambiando de destino al hangar del Complejo. ̶ Nadie le coquetea a mi esposo ̶ Grito desde el pasillo.

̶ ¡Tony Stark! ¡Vuelve acá!

̶ ¡No!

Los gritos de la pareja se perdieron por el pasillo, igual terminarían en algún lugar teniendo sexo a mitad del viaje a Wakanda. Steve tenía sus métodos para distraer a Tony.

̶ Tu le diste ese consejo a Peter ¿no? ̶ Cuestiono el rubio a la espía.

̶ No, ni siquiera yo sabía eso.

Clint extendió sus brazos, regalándole una mirada coqueta y divertida a su pareja. ̶ Cierto mercenario esta interesado en mis irresistibles encantos.

Natasha sonrió, girando a ver a Bruce en vuelto en los brazos de su soldado, murmurando cosas por lo que hizo, y a Peter siendo acorralado por Keener en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras que la joven Lang volvía a poner su atención al juego y se burlaba por tener ventaja contra los adolescentes en su distracción.

̶ ¿De verdad? ̶ La espía saco dos de sus armas y las recargo ̶ Entonces parece que voy a tener que asesinar a alguien hoy ̶ Y salió decidida a encontrar a Wade.

Barton quito la diversión de su rostro. Se suponía que esto tendría que acabar con Natasha sobre él, no sobre Wilson queriendo desaparecerlo. Y ahora tiene que ir tras su esposa, cuidando que no hiciera daño de más.


End file.
